


These Boots Are Made for Wadin'

by Treon



Series: White Collar drabbles [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gone fishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Boots Are Made for Wadin'

**Author's Note:**

> Prepared for the fan_flashworks "Footwear" challenge and for the whitecollar100 'Skin' prompt.

"Come on." Peter stepped into the muddy waters of the river and then looked expectantly back at Neal. "Well?"

Neal looked at the waters with concern. "When you said we were going fishing for clues, I didn't realize you were talking about actual fishing."

"I told you to bring boots," Peter reminded him.

Neal looked down at his feet. "I brought boots." Real alligator leather too.

Peter waded further into the river and dipped his scoop net into the water. He looked back at Neal. "Those alligators did fine in the river when they were alive."

Neal sighed.

"Come on."


End file.
